Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves
by choco-taco619
Summary: Professer Dumbledore requests help from the Cullen family. They go to Hogwarts disguised as wizards. Will they be able to keep their secret? Rated T just in case.
1. Diagon Alley

**Renesmee POV**

Last week, if you had told me that I would have to attend a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts to protect a boy named Harry Potter from an evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort, I would have laughed in your face. How was I supposed to know that you were telling the truth?

It had started when I was out hunting. Jake and I were seeing who could catch the most mountain lions in ten minutes. However, our compitition was cut short when my mother called me in early. This had never happened before, so, of course, I assumed the worst.

Jake and I ran as fast as we could, Jake slightly ahead. Normally, I would have been frustrated that he was faster than me, but right now, I was just concerned for my family's safety.

We arrived three seconds later, though it felt longer to a vampire and werewolf. "What is it, Mom? Is everyone all right?" I looked around frantically, my gaze stopping on a strange man sitting on our couch.

Jacob put his arm around me proctectively.

The man was wearing deep blue robes and a pointy hat. His silver hair and waist-length beard were tucked neatly into his belt. The strange man gazed up at me from behind his cresent moon spectacles. He had wise blue eyes, the kind that looked as if they had seen everything. They were kind eyes.

"Everyone's fine, Renesmee," my mother answered. "I want you to meet Professer Dumbledore. He has come seeking our help."

I looked at my Dad, confused. _What does he need?_ I thought, knowing he would answer the silent question.

"He needs our help protecting someone named Harry Potter. Apperantly, Professer Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wants us to go there, disguised as students, and befriend Harry."

Alice piped in then. "Our story is that our magic was late in being discovered, so we will be starting off with the first years. Oh, and no one is to know about us being vampires." She noticed my glance at the Professer and added, "Don't worry. He already knows. Anyway, Professer Dumbledore is supossed to put some spell on us that will allow us to do magic, but only when we're on Hogwarts grounds."

She paused to let this sink in. "We're going, aren't we?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"We can't just ignore people in need," said Carlisle.

"If Nessie's going, then so am I," Jacob spoke up behind me.

The man named Dumbledore smiled at him. "Very well," he said, "if you are to attend please grab onto my arm so that we may get your things." I noticed he had an English accent.

"Why do have to grab your arm?" asked Jacob, still suspicious of the strange man.

"My apoligies. I should have explained. We are going to Apparate." Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, he continued. "Apparating is like a form of teleportation, but it can be learned by anyone with magical blood. I should warn you though, the first few times aren't pleasent. Now grab hold."

We complied, somewhat relunctantly.

To say the feeling was unpleasant was an understatement. It was as if i was being sompressed and pushed through a small tube. Then, just as quickly as the feeling came, it was over.

When we arrived at Diagon Alley, Jacob promptly kneeled down and threw up the contents of his stomach. I managed to keep my food down. The rest of the Cullen's were completely unaffected.

"Now, it's time to get your things."

**Jacob POV**

After I finished throwing up, I followed that wierd old coot into a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Apparently, it was a book store.

We got eight sets of books required for first years, one for each person attending. Carlisle and Esme were posing as doctors and would work in the Hospital Wing, so they got medical books.

The next store was called Madam Milkin's Robes For All Occasions. Each person attending Hogwarts got three basic black robes.

Our group was led through many more shops, until we finally came to our final destination. Ovillander's Wand Shop.

_You_ _have got to be kidding me,_ I thought. _We are not seriously going to have to wave some stupid wands around._ Edward smirked, listening to my thoughts. _Stay outa' my head!_ I thought. He turned away, snickering.

"You are the new wizards, yes?" asked a man that reminded me much of what Albert Einstein looked like. The plaque on his desk proclaimed him to be Mr. Ovillander.

After recieving an affirmitive, the man gave us different wands to test out. After about ten minutes, we had all gotten our wands.

Professer Dumbledore Apparated us back to the Cullen's house. "The train to Hogwarts departs from the King Cross staion at elevon o' clock. Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

Then there was a loud _crack!_ and the Headmaster was gone.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Renesmee POV**

Today was the day. I grinned. I got out of bed and changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt.

I walked outside and spotted Jake sitting underneath an oak tree in the back yard, his back leaning against the trunk. I smiled and walked over to him. When I got nearer he lifted his head, smiling.

"Hey, Nessie," he greeted me.

"Morning, Jake," I replied, sitting in front of him so that my back was resting against his shirtless chest. He wrapped his arms around me, murmuring, "I love you," into my ear.

"I love you, too, Jake," I replied, smiling. "So what do you think Hogwarts will be like?" I asked him.

"I 'dunno. But I hope they have good food there." I laughed at this. "You and your stomach," I said, shaking my head. "Speaking of food, how am I gonna feed, Jake?" That was a big problem for a coven of vampires in a school full of humans. Jacob paused. "I guess he'll tell us when we get there. He wouldn't just let a bunch of vampires in a school filled with children if he didn't have a way for you to feed." I contemplated this. "Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "Hey Jake, what's the pack gonna do while you're gone?" "I 'dunno. They'll figure something out. Besides, if it's really important, they'll find a way to contact me."

The duo heard a _crack!_ and turned their attention to the front door of my house. Sure enough, a redheaded wizard was standing on the porch. "I think that's our way to King's Cross station."

Jake and I got up and walked hand-in-hand toward the wizard. "Hello there!" I greeted, startling the man.

"Oh, hello. You surprised me! I'm Arthur Weasly. I'm supposed to take the Cullens and a Jacob Black to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" he said.

I smiled. "That's us! The rest of the family is inside. Come on in!" I siad, opening the door and allowing him to step through.

"This...wow...nice place you have," he said, his eyes wide with wonder. He gazed around the house, with it's all white interior and glass walls.

"It's just a house," I said. "Just a house? This place is a manision!" he exclaimed.

He finally seemed to notice the people in the room. His eyes widend as he took in their pale complection and honey colored eyes. Carlisle smiled warmly at him. "You're the wizard that is to take us to the train station, I presume?" he asked, his voice filled with kindness.

"Yes, just grab onto my arm, and we'll Apparate straight there." Carlisle nodded, and Jacob grumbled about being sick afterwards. When Mr. Weasly wasn't looking, I brought my hand to Jake's forehead, putting feelings of reassurance through the link. I removed my hand and Jake smiled at me, a silent _thank you_ evident in his eyes.

Everyone grabbed hold of Mr. Weasly, and then we were at the station.

**Jasper POV**

The first thing that registered in my mind after Apparating was the smell.

It was intoxicating, the smell of the blood. I could see the veins pulsing through the humans' skin, I could hear the steady rythem of each individual heartbeat. It was worse than at school.

Alice squeezed my hand, noticing my discomfort. Carlisle smiled reasuringly.

We bid farewell to Arthur Weasly and boarded the train. We had a compartment all to ourselves.

As we were alone, Carlisle decided it was time to set some standered rules. "Okay, I just want to make a few things clear. Most likely, the boys and girls will be in seperate dormitories. That being said, we will have to fake being asleep during the night. Another rule, should the genders be seperated, is that there will be _no _sneaking into the other dorms. Especially you two, Emmett, Rosalie."

"Not fair..." Emmett muttered. Rosalie didn't say anything.

"Carlisle, when we hunt, I think we should go in pairs, or three people at most. It would raise too much suspicion if we all disappeared at the same time. We should also only hunt at night, while the other students are asleep."

Esme nodded he head in agreement. "Good idea, Alice. Speaking of food, what should we do at meal time? It would look strange if none of us ate at all."

"That won't be a problem for Nessie," said Bella, "But the rest of us will just have to choke it down, I guess."

Emmett made a face, which caused all of the people in the compartment to laugh. Even Rosalie.

I sighed. Judging by how many people were at the station, there was a lot more people attending Hogwarts than Forks High School. This was going to be a long year.


	3. The Sorting

**Edward POV**

_I really hoped we could be friends with the newcomers, and Harry agreed, but Ron is absolutely against the idea. He had the stupidest reason for it, as well. "They could be potential Slytherins, which means they could be Death Eaters." So what? Just because they might be Slytherins doesn't mean that they're evil. I swear, the boy sees Death Eaters under his bed._

I chuckled and pulled out of Hermione's head. The train had just arrived, and we had been told to leave our luggage on the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant man was rounding up all the eleven year olds and steering them towards the lake. "We should probably go with them. We are starting with them, after all." Bella nodded her agreement. We started towards the giant man.

When he spotted us, he asked, "You the Cullens?" We nodded our response. He smiled. "Great! Jus' follow the firs' years and when you get to there, Professor McGonagall will tell you what to do." We thank him and followed the first years.

After all the kids had been rounded up, the giant had said, "Alright! No more 'an four to a boat!" Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, and I were on one boat, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were on another, and Emmett and Rosalie were in a boat with to human boys that couldn't seem to take their eyes off Rose.

I read Emmett's mind to see what he thought of this particular situation.

_If those two hit on Rosalie one more time, some bones are going to get broken. We already established that she was my mate, and not single. These boys are totally oblivious to the fact that Rose is annoyed and about to break something. Maybe I should hold her back...Nah, I want to see those humans get pummeled. Talk about a blast to their ego._

I pulled out of his thoughts. Typical Emmett.

A series of "oohs" and "aahs" were heard as we approached the other side of the lake. Alice squealed. I looked up to see what all the commotion was about. There, right in front of us, was a huge castle.

We followed the giant man into the castle, stopping in front of a rather stern-looking woman in Emerald green robes.

She thank the giant and began to speak. "Right now, you first years are about to be sorted into your Houses. Your House will be your family for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts. The Sorting will take place in front of the entire school. I suggest you tidy yourselves up."

She walked towards our group. "The Cullens," she asked. Carlisle nodded. "When you go in, just stand off to the side. We will announce your entry separately."

"Alright, thank you," said Esme. Professor McGonagall walked away then, and the doors opened.

**Sorting Hat POV**

Ah, yes. Another school year. Time for me to do my job. But, I wonder...who are those teenagers standing off to the side. There two old to be first years. Ah, well. I suppose it will be explained later. But for now, time for my song.

_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well-known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

The room burst into applause. I bowed to each of the four tables and began sorting.

"Abbott, Hannah" was a Hufflepuff, "Bailey, Jennifer" was a Ravenclaw, "Brown, Dylan" was the first Gryffindor, and so on. Finally, the only people left standing were the group of teenagers.

Dumbledore stood up. "For those who don't know, we will be having students starting here today that are not of normal first year age. For reasons unknown, they were overlooked in their magical abilities, and were just found this year. Please give a warm welcome to the Cullen family!"

There was clapping from all the tables except Slytherin's. Go figure.

"Black, Jacob." Just one look at his brain and I knew where he needed to go. "GRYFFINDOR!" When he walked toward the table, I noticed Harry scoot over so he had room. Hmmm...

"Cullen, Alice." I perched atop her head. _You are going to put me in Ravenclaw._ It wasn't a question, nor an order. She said like it was a fact. As I searched her mind, I found that she was clever. So, of course, I said, "RAVENCLAW!" I realized after I had been taken off her head that she had known what House she was going to be in. Interesting...

"Cullen, Bella." _Difficult, very difficult._ Hmm...what was this? She was a vampire? As was the others? The Jacob boy was a werewolf? _So, a whole coven of vampires, huh? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. You're a hard worker, and loyal, too. Better be "_HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cullen, Edward." _Put me with Bella. Please, I can't be away from Bella.(Edward) So, let's see, loyal, hardworking, oh you can read minds? Hmm you're brave, clever, too. Hmmm...you'd do good in any house, really. But you want to be with your wife. Well then, I know where you need to go. _"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Edward smiled and sat by Bella.

"Cullen, Emmett." I took one look in is mind and knew where he out to be. He wasn't afraid of anything. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cullen*, Jasper." I was placed upon his head. Let's see, this boy had been in wars, he'd do anything for Alice, ooh, he was an Empath. I knew where he should be. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cullen, Renesmee." After being place atop her head, I found myself getting lost in her life's story. Though she'd only five, this girl looked and acted like a seventeen year old. Her boyfriend was a werewolf, her parents were...Bella and Edward? Alice could see the future? That explains how she knew what house she was going to be in... Oh, Renesmee has a gift as well? She can show people her thoughts. Wow. This was by far the most interesting group of vampires I've ever met. _Please put me with Jacob._(Renesmee) _I was planning on putting you there anyway. You're very brave. Better be _"GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran to the Gryffindor table and hugged Jacob, who slid over to make room for her.

"Cullen, Rosalie." Ah the last one. Hmm...she was brave, but would use any means to get what she wants. Very cunning, hmm...she loves Emmett. I know where to put her. "SLYTHERIN!"

So she went to the Slytherins. She nearly broke three boys arms on the way there. Don't they know to keep their hands to themselves?

Professor Dumbledore stood up once more. "Carlisle and Esme Cullen will be working in the hospital wing. Also, this year there will be no House cup -" "RUBBISH!" someone yelled. "As I was saying," he continued, "there will be no house cup because this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament!

*I know Jasper's last name is Hale, but in this story he's posing as one of the Cullens, so he and Alice have to change their names for the time being.


End file.
